Apocalypse VS Atrocitus
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight Apocalypse is on a distant planet, outside of Earth’s solar system. It is red, and hellish. Atrocitus arrives through a crimson red portal. -Atrocitus: Apocalypse! You have been chosen to wield the Red Lantern Ring! Your rage will be useful! Join, or die a painful death! • - Cue: Battle at the Zoo | DEATH BATTLE! -You dare threaten Apocalypse! -Atrocitus: My anger is infinite! You will burn in a pit of anger and hell! -Apocalypse: Ha! You will be no match... Let’s make this quick! -Atrocitus: Very well! Fight Atrocitus generates a train from his ring. Apocalypse stops it with his strength and throws it. He leaps and throws a punch at Atrocitus. Atrocitus starts savagely attacking Apocalypse while angrily yelling, but he dodges and blocks. Atrocitus then charges at Apocalypse, overpowering him. He then makes a red pillar and smashes it into Apocalypse’s abdomen, sending him flying. He follows by creating a mass of spikes, and thrusts them all into Apocalypse’s body as he hits the ground. -Apocalypse: That was nothing! Apocalypse starts regenerating the wounds, pissing off Atrocitus. Atrocitus charges at Apocalypse, but gets smashed into the ground by Apocalypse’s now enlarged hands. He rises from the ground and tackles Apocalypse. He starts vomiting Rage Plasma into Apocalypse’s face. -Atrocitus: Feel my everlasting rage! Apocalypse teleports to get away, and ends up behind him. He unleashes a powerful stomp to Atrocitus, sending him crashing down, but on his feet. Apocalypse, now flying in the air, starts lifting chunks of the ground using telekinesis, and chucking them at Atrocitus. Atrocitus responds by throwing crimson boulders made from his lantern. -Atrocitus: DIE! They continue throwing boulders at each other. Eventually, Atrocitus gets hit by a boulder. He manages to toss it away, and form a giant crimson robot suit. Atrocitus throws a powerful punch at Apocalypse, Apocalypse attempts to stop the attack with his brute strength, but gets crushed. -Atrocitus: Weak. To Atrocitus’ surprise, Apocalypse starts to grow in size. -Apocalypse: I...Am.....Apocalypse! Atrocitus and Apocalypse start exchanging powerful punches. Atrocitus notices something in the air. They’re celestial ships called by Apocalypse. Atrocitus manages to destroy all 4 of them, but is taken out by Apocalypse. Before Atrocitus goes down, he manages to get a final uppercut on Apocalypse, shrinking him down to size. They both pant from exhaustion. Atrocitus takes out his power battery while quoting his oath. -Atrocitus: With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all—That is your fate! He charges at Apocalypse with full power, but Apocalypse extends his arms to try to attack him. Atrocitus manages to sever his arms, but they regenerate, catching Atrocitus off guard, giving Apocalypse a chance to cut off Atrocitus’ hand. Apocalypse then tosses the ring away. Atrocitus turns limp and weak. -Atrocitus: Your rage will consume you! Like it has with me! As Atrocitus loses power and consciousness, Apocalypse turns his arm into a gun and blows Atrocitus’ head off. -Apocalypse: Your fate is sealed! Apocalypse walks across the hellish ground. Winner •''' '''- Cue: Theme of Apocalypse | Marvel Super Heroes Vs Street Fighter (Around 0:22 mark) This DBX’s winner is... Apocalypse! Music • Battle at the Zoo (Fight Theme) - https://youtu.be/pgvGpszVpH0 • Theme of Apocalypse (Winning Theme) - https://youtu.be/NXVY3s2o8qo'[https://youtu.be/VcKqgDw09NQ ']'''' Next Time on DBX! ''A Blade of Ice will meet a Crimson Web...